


Disorganised Clothes Shopping

by Guardian_Rose



Category: The Foldings - Fandom
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Cute, Fluff, Foldings, Happy Ending, Humour (?), M/M, No Angst, Steampunk, The Foldings, happy everything, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “It’s not that bad is it?” 
Jasper watched as Micah looked him up and down from where he sat behind his desk with a raised eyebrow. The silver-haired man sighed, he knew what was coming and he wasn't keen on it at all.
“You’re going clothes shopping.” Micah said at last, amusement clear in his declaration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/gifts).



> I adore this universe so if you haven't yet, go check out The Foldings on Tumblr and Etsy! Find @jldomini and @MD_Doodles on Twitter too!

“Jasper?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please tell me you aren’t planning on wearing that to the gala tonight.”

 

Jasper looked down at his clothes with a confused frown. Sure, he’d had them for a while but there weren’t any holes or patches and after the first time Micah had tried to get him into the traditional mountain of fineries they’d found that even with practise Jasper was a dangerous hazard. There had been  _ a lot  _ of swearing, tripping and near misses with candles and magical fires. Whilst Jasper himself wasn’t affected by some of the flames, the endless swathes of fabrics were. Never again.

 

“It’s not that bad is it?” 

 

Jasper watched as Micah looked him up and down from where he sat behind his desk with a raised eyebrow. The silver-haired man sighed, he knew what was coming and he wasn’t keen on it at all.

 

“You’re going clothes shopping.” Micah said at last, amusement clear in his declaration.

 

Jasper dropped into the chair that was on the other side of the desk and looked pleadingly at the smug man watching him.

 

“Really, darlin’? It can’t be that bad!” 

 

“You’ve worn that for the past...two events? Or is it three?” 

 

Jasper had to admit, Micah had a point. But in his defence it was his favourite waistcoat and it was comfortable! He nodded, knowing full well that he wouldn’t negotiate his way out of this. Micah leaned forward and propped his chin on his hand, Jasper looked up to meet his unwavering gaze. There were hints of darker circles under the kind eyes meeting his, Micah had been spending nights in his lab...again.

 

Jasper would have to talk to him about it later, a tired Micah was a grouchy Micah.

 

“If I go with you will you come willingly?” Micah smiled softly as he waited for Jasper, who took his time dramatically stroking his chin in thought before grinning, to answer.

 

“Sure, when do you want to go?”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Jasper wandered round the large room aimlessly while Micah talked to the tailor. He dragged his fingers lightly over spools of wool and silk and across haphazard piles of fabrics; there was no rhyme or reason to the bright colours and different textures. He itched to put them in a sensible order.

 

There were numerous pieces of equipment around the room, all running on their own, fueled by magic. Some were sewing large swathes of rose pink fabric together on top of one of the many tables in the centre of the room whilst others were slowly taking their time on intricate details along sleeve cuffs or dresses. Jasper watched, fascinated, as one roll of ribbon was rolled around a hat on its own before being cut. As soon as it was no longer needed the roll just dropped onto the table. 

 

Jasper wondered how anyone could find what they needed in this hodge-podge of materials, empty mugs of tea, hastily scribbled designs and finished outfits. He was about to give in and start putting the closest group of ribbons into colour order when Micah noticed his absence and started calling for him.

 

They spent around an hour there; different colours, patterns and designs being discussed and tried on. Jasper leapt in with the first excuse he could think of when the tailor realised they couldn’t use any magic on him, Micah had looked gratefully at the other man. When they’d finally finished and the tailor had promised to get the clothes to them before the gala, Jasper asked to organise their workshop for them but Micah dragged him away laughing before they got an answer. 

 

“I’m sure they have everything where they need it.” Micah said, a wide grin on his face.

 

Jasper huffed and threw one hand in the air, the other was linked with Micah’s.

  
“No way! There’s no way anyone could find  _ anything  _ in that mess.” He argued causing another round of laughter. “It’s not funny!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
